brave_frontier_testfandomcom-20200215-history
Fusion
By fusing a unit with another unit, you can strengthen that Unit by raising its level. Units used as fusion material disappear after use. You can gain bonus XP by using Units of the same element as material. If the material unit has a Sphere equipped, it will be unequipped automatically. Steps #First, a Base Unit must be selected. This unit will be the one receiving the EXP. #After choosing a base unit, up to 5 other units can be selected from your unit inventory as "Ingredients". These ingredients will be fused into the base unit, allowing it to either: :*Gain EXP :*Gain BB Levels Info *Fusing requires not only units, but Zel. Each time fusion takes place, a necessary Zel cost will accompany it. You MUST have enough Zel, or else you will not be able to fuse. The Zel requirement scales higher as a units level goes higher. *Fusing units of the same element will yield a 50% bonus to the EXP gained, not counting the different successes during fusion. *There are three types of successes in fusion: :1. One is Super Success. This yields 100% more EXP gained by the base unit. There is a higher chance for this during a Fusion Rate Up event. :: :2. The other is Great Success. This yields 50% more EXP gained by the base unit. There is a higher chance for this during a Fusion Rate Up event. :: :3. The last one is Success. This will yield no bonus EXP to the base unit and is the most common one. :: Fusion Units The following are units useful only in fusion. EXP Units These units give a larger amount of EXP compared to regular units and are recommended for fusing. Note that the Metal Ghost, King, and God can be used as evolution materials for the Bat Mimic, evolving it into a Metal Mimic. : : : : : : The respective ghosts, kings, gods and crystals of an element give additional exp to units of the same element. Ghosts give about 1500 exp (2000 to same element), Kings give about 10000 exp (15000 to same element), Gods give about 50000 exp (80000 to same element) and Crystals give about 150000 exp (200000 to same element) Ghosts can be evolved to Kings for 1000 zel and evolution materials are the 5 ghosts of the other elements. This provides about 10500 more exp compared to fusing the original 6 ghosts instead of the new king. Frogs There are two types of frogs, the Burst Frog and the unreleased Sphere Frog. : - The Burst Frog, when fused, guarantees a BB/SBB level up. : - The Sphere Frog, when fused, adds another sphere slot to a unit, allowing for the equipment of two different spheres. Brave Burst Enhancement When fusing Units, the base Unit's Brave Burst may level up if the fusion material has the same type of Brave Burst (Attack, Recovery, etc) as the targeted unit for fusing. When a Brave Burst levels up, the abilities of the Brave Burst increase. If the unit is of 6★ rarity, the option to use the units Super Brave Burst will unlock after the Brave Burst reaches Level 10. Fusing two of the same units yields a near 100% chance to level it's BB/SBB. It may not happen, though using Burst Frogs as fusion will guarantee a BB/SBB level.